A Couple Years
by CaptainTwigs
Summary: Sequel to Impersonation: (Please note I wrote this at the end of last year, its been hiding in my notes. Realized I could probably post it on here) The two teams are back together once again, but this time, it's in Torchwood's neck of the woods.


It's been a year, maybe almost two since Jack had left D.C. Things were falling back into place as they used to be. Jack continued to fight the aliens that fell through the rift, as well as gathered up the artifacts too. Once they had actually run into another shapeshifter. As soon as Jack saw it, he had flashbacks of Gibbs and his team. Sure, they had had their ups and downs, but near the end, Gibbs and Jack could be considered friends, which to Jack, was amazing.

They hadn't really had any contact since D.C. The only thing Jack had done was reach out to Gibbs' on the elder mans birthday the year prior. Gibbs wasn't exactly surprised that Jack had found his birthday, Jack was in an agency after all.

So imagine Gibbs' surprise when he had received a call from Jack in the middle of the night. 2 A.M to be exact.

"Hey, you got a minute?" The familiar voice said through the line.

7 A.M. Bright and early. Jack, of course, had spent the night awake, looking over old case files. He needed something to take his mind off all of the paperwork he seemed to be behind on. Remembering helped.

He had gotten an email, which caused him to put down the small Manila file he was reading. The case he had been looking back at wasn't exactly much, just an old, high blowfish driving a sports car.

Jack leaned forward in his chair and pulled up the email, raising an eyebrow.

Another Weevil attack.

He sighed quietly. Dammit and just when the case was getting good. He shook his head and pushed himself up. He slipped his greatcoat over his shoulders and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He called Owen first, knowing the doctor was probably still asleep.

Owen didn't answer on the first try. Yup. Definitely asleep. Jack rolled his eyes and tried again.

"...what..." Owen mumbled into the line, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"Wake the hell up. Sending you an address, be there in fifteen." Jack sighed quietly and hung up. Next was Ianto.

Jack headed up the stairs, exiting Torchwood through the tourist entrance. Ianto answered almost on the first ring.

"Hey, what's up?" There were only two reasons Jack would call him in early... one, there was an alien, or two, he needed a lay, and either worked for Ianto. It had been a slow week.

"Weevil attack, I'll swing by and pick you up?" Jack offered as he pulled out the keys for the SUV.

Ianto's stomach turned. Jack's driving wasn't exactly something he could take this early in the morning, but...why waste gas and take two cars right? "Sure.." he replied with a sigh.

"Be there in ten." Jack hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He turned the keys and drove off, blue lights flashing brightly against the black contrast of the vehicle itself.

Owen had surprisingly beat the couple there. The doctor was leaning against his car, arms crossed. It was quite possible he was actually taking a nap.

Jack parked the SUV and jumped out, giving Ianto a second to breath again. Why didn't he just offer to drive. Ianto shook his head and slipped out of the car.

Jack easily slapped the back of Owen's head, a trick he had picked up from Gibbs down in D.C.

"Jack what the hell!" Owen growled, sending a tired glare in Jack's direction.

Jack shrugged, "Come on, we've got a body."

Owen mumbled a string of curses under his breath, but followed, looping his fingers around his backpack straps.

Jack sent a glance in the police officers direction. No badges were needed with Torchwood. The officer lifted up the crime scene tape, and the team of three easily ducked under.

Jack looked down at the body. It was a young girl. Her brunette hair matted to her head, coated in blood. She must have been in her late thirties, but definitely had a long life ahead of her. It was a bit hard to tell due to all of the deep gashes on her face and neck. Jack shivered. God how he hated Weevils. He crouched by the body, watching as Ianto walked up to one of offices to get information. Owen crouched opposite of Jack, looking down at the body. He shook his head, frowning as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

Ianto came back over to the group after about ten minutes of talking.

He shook his head as he caught Jack's eye. "They said they just found her about an hour ago. She was alone when they got here." He shrugged as he began briefing the group. He held up a small leather booklet. "Said this was the only thing on her." He held it out to Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow and pulled open the booklet. His face paled.

The ID card was one he definitely recognized and figured he would never see again.

"Jack?" Ianto asked cautiously.

Jack shook his head, eyes never leaving the ID. "Special Agent Rebecca Clark." He flipped the page and looked at her badge. Looks like he owed someone a phone call.

The team had packed up the body and brought her back to the Hub so Owen could perform an autopsy...even if it were already pretty obvious as to what had killed her, it was protocol.

Jack sat at his desk, the booklet still in his hand. He sighed and hung his head. Dammit. He pulled out his phone, finger hovering over the call button. He sighed quietly and gave in.

It took a few rings before the other picked up.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

Gibbs sighed quietly and glanced at his alarm clock. He and his team had just finished a case and he wasn't known to really sleep during cases, thus leaving him exhausted. This was one of the nights he just wanted to sleep away.

"What do you want Harkness? It's 2 in the damn morning." He mumbled sleepily, shutting his eyes once again.

"Sorry, yeah, time zones suck, but..." Jack wasn't sure how to put this.

"Spit it out Harkness." Even though Gibbs was exhausted, he was still forceful.

"Rebecca Clark." Jack said quietly, anxiously tapping his finger on his desk.

Gibbs eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. "How do you know about her?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

Rebecca Clark had been one of their agents that went overseas, heading to London to hunt down Rene Benoit, the French arms-dealer. They had lost track of her about two days ago.

"Well..."

"Jack, what happened?" Gibbs pushed, standing up from where he had taken place on the couch.

"She's dead, boss...police found her about an hour ago."

Gibbs sat down on the arm of the couch, dropping his head into his hands. "Dammit." He mumbled, running a hand through his silver hair. "Dammit!" He cursed louder. He shook his head. "How?" His gravely voice spoke up about a minute later.

Jack shook his head, "Alien." He said easily.

Gibbs was silent. If he hadn't met Jack and was receiving this news from someone else other than the Captain, he wouldn't have accepted any of this information. But Jack was Jack and aliens were real. Hell, Gibbs was shot by an alien. But an alien taking down one of his own?

He weighed the options in his head. It wouldn't be difficult to get Jenny to allow him and the team to go, especially to avenge their own. Gibbs nodded. His mind was already set. "I'm coming out there."

Jack wasn't exactly surprised. This was Gibbs. He nodded. "Boss, you really don't have to..."

"I'm coming, Harkness. I'll be out on a plane in two hours. Don't touch her until I get my M.E. over there."

"You're the boss..." Jack mumbled.

Gibbs ended the call and quickly dialed Jenny. First to get permission and then the team. He glanced at his watch. 2:45. Looks like sleeping was out of the question. That's why coffee is his best friend.

Gibbs was able to pack his things and team in under an hour. He made his way to the airport, picking up a sleeping Tony on his way over. Jenny was able to arrange a flight and agreed with him.

Gibbs and Tony met up with McGee and Ziva, the NCIS team boarding their 11 hour flight at 5 A.M.

Tony was out almost instantly. He hadn't even really woken up yet, so it wasn't much trouble to go back to sleep.

During the flight McGee was able to nod off after getting a bit of information out of Gibbs. Why are they headed to Cardiff, What happened to Agent Clark, nothing too specific.

Ziva on the other hand had stayed quiet for the first few hours of the flight, staring out the window. Around the third hour she was able to fall asleep.

Gibbs on the other hand, had stayed awake most, or almost all the flight, maybe only nodding off for a few minutes at a time. He would have loved to sleep over half of the way there, but he was caught in his thoughts.

Gibbs was able to shoot Jack another call to tell him when they would land. Jack had agreed to pick up the team and bring them to Torchwood. He had Ianto clean up a few of the extra desks, as well as set up a couple beds. He figured one agent could take the couch and two to the extra beds they had lying around the Hub. He figured Gibbs wouldn't sleep much, but if he did, there was always the loft.

Gibbs elbowed McGee lightly as the plane landed. "Wake up, Elf Lord." He said, standing up and stretching as soon as the plane stopped. There were times during the flight that Gibbs would look over and the probationary agent would almost be drooling on his shoulder. If Gibbs wasn't exhausted himself, he would have pushed McGee off in a heartbeat, but hey, their last case was long, not much of them slept...so he guessed it was okay...for now.

The team stepped off the plane.

Tony's backpack slipped off one shoulder as he drug his suitcase behind him. Gibbs had only brought a backpack, but a big one at that. He wasn't exactly sure how long they planned to be here, but he could easily live off of sweatshirts and jeans. McGee had his backpack and his laptop bag. Of course he never planned to leave his computer behind in D.C. Ziva was also a light packer like Gibbs, only coming off the plane with her backpack.

Jack leaned against the black SUV. He glanced at his watch. '9:27' The NCIS team should have landed right now. He debated giving them a call, but knew Gibbs would call him if anything was wrong.

Jack glanced up as he heard a familiar voice call his name. A welcoming smile appeared on his face. He stood up straight and took a step forward, arms outstretched.

Gibbs chuckled quietly and returned Jack's hug. "Been a long time."

"Maybe a bit too long." Jack offered, pulling away from the older man. He shrugged, "Welcome to Cardiff!"

He turned to McGee and shook the probie's hand, as well as Tony and Ziva. "All of you, welcome to the U.K.!"

Jack held up his keys to the SUV. "Right then, let's get you to Torchwood, yeah?" He had sent everybody home earlier, but it's not like he couldn't handle the NCIS team on his own.

The drive back to the Hub was mainly Jack filling in the team on what they had, which wasn't exactly much.

"We found her in an alley, not much to go on. We know the alien that attacked her, but...it wasn't just a single alien."

"So a group of the same alien?" McGee spoke up from the back.

Jack nodded, glancing in the rearview mirror. His lips turned up into an amused smile. He loved seeing McGee this excited. Almost like a kid in a candy store. Now he couldn't wait to see Tim's face when they arrived at Torchwood. Not only would he be entertained with the endless rows of gadgets upon gadgets, but aliens too, aliens were definitely a big thing.

Jack pulled the SUV to a stop outside the small tourist building. He unlocked the car and slipped out, grabbing his backpack as he did. He walked around and stood in front of the tourist building, holding the door open for the whole gang.

"Bit anti-climactic if you ask me." Tony mumbled, glancing at Gibbs. Gibbs rolled his eyes and smacked Tony on the back of the head. Tony winced and hung his head in defeat.

Tony wasn't exactly wrong though, this crusty old place was a bit of a let down. Gibbs sent an unsure glance in Jack's direction. The Captain rolled his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. "Viola." He chuckled as he walked behind the desk and tapped a button. He motioned towards the wall and the team watched in amazement as the wall slid, opening up into a concrete hallway.

"Okay...comment withdrawn." Tony offered as he and McGee followed Jack into the hallway.

The alarm sounded and the giant gear shifted, allowing the group to see inside the Torchwood Hub. Jack easily stepped out of the way.

McGee's eyes widened in amazement. He took a small step forward. This building looked like nothing on the outside, but on the inside...it was huge. McGee blinked, almost as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Why couldn't their office be like this? Sure maybe this place was a little cluttered, but hell, this much space.

A sudden screech caught the team off guard and caused them to look up.

Jack chuckled in quiet amusement as their jaws dropped in surprise.

Flying above them was a pterodactyl. Jack had always loved the dinosaur. It marked the first 'date' him and Ianto had. Unofficial of course.

Gibbs shook his head. How the hell...he wasn't even sure what to think. He chuckled and took a step forward to stand beside Jack. He placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder, eyes never leaving the dinosaur. "Not bad, Harkness...not bad."

Jack grinned. "Thanks boss, but hey, it's late. You guys have had a long flight, come on, I'll get you situated."

Once everybody had finally managed to peel their eyes away from the flying beast above them, Jack led them to another room, almost like a barracks, just with less beds, and comfier beds. "Three beds in here, a couch, and a loft." Jack offered. "Pick your pleasure."

Tony quietly thanked Jack. Despite all of his sleep on the plane, he was still exhausted. He hopped onto the bed in the middle, and carefully toed off his shoes.

McGee glanced at Jack, eyes wide with wonder, causing Jack to laugh. "They'll be plenty of time to explore in the morning, Tim."

McGee, whom hadn't realized just how excited he was, rubbed the back of his neck, face flushing with embarrassment. "Uh...thanks." He offered a small smile and took the bed to the left of Tony.

Ziva smiled and thanked Jack for the bed. Jack nodded, watching the three agents settle in. He glanced at his watch. "Work starts at 8. Night!" He called and turned around, Gibbs on his tail.

Jack had a feeling Gibbs wasn't planning on sleeping, but he could tell just how exhausted the agent was. Jack, instead of heading up to his office, walked over to the couch. Gibbs stopped and glanced at Jack, raising an eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes and motioned towards the couch. "Don't tell me you don't sleep on one of those at home." Gibbs rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was about to protest when Jack cut him off.

"I know you don't sleep on a case, but you look exhausted. A couple hours won't hurt. Sit and sleep." He gave Gibbs a soft push towards the couch.

Despite how ratty the couch looked, it was actually very comfy. The older the couch the more accepting it was. It was almost like a cloud was enveloping Gibbs' body as he laid across the fabric. He eased out a sigh and shut his eyes. This place wasn't as bad as he thought.

He woke up to some mildly annoying arguing between Jack and what sounded like an Englishman. Gibbs lifted his head, spotting the new man by the entrance the the Hub. He was ratty and unkept, hair combed through with fingers instead of a brush. His brown eyes were cold and almost exhausted. Gibbs shook his head and turned back to face the couch, turning his back to Jack and his friend.

"Why don't we get a say, Jack? I hate working with outside agencies." The mystery man almost spat, crossing his arms.

Gibbs smirked, turning back around on the couch. He watched in amusement as Jack stood there, listening to his partner complain.

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Owen, but like I've said before, your may be the second in command, but sometimes it doesn't mean you get a choice." He shrugged. "Plus their friends." He shook his head. "You'll learn to love them." He chuckled quietly. "Once you get past the guns and shiny badges." He offered, shrugging again.

Jack glanced at his watch, "Why not head to the conference room? Ianto's making some coffee then he'll be in there too. I'll wake up the NCIS team and then we'll all meet up there."

Owen sighed heavily and shook his head. "Fine." He grumbled and shifted his bag onto his other shoulder, trudging to the conference room.

Jack rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing at his lips. He turned around and poked his head behind the stairs, catching Gibbs eye. "Damn, knew you'd be awake." He shook his head, "Sleep well?"

Gibbs nodded and shifted to a sitting position. He stretched. "What's this I hear about a meeting?"

Jack chuckled. "You haven't really met my team yet, and they also don't know yours." He shrugged. "So, let's get a move on, yeah?"

Gibbs stood up. He adjusted his hoodie and followed behind Jack. The pair headed back to the barracks. Jack pushed open the door and flipped on the light switch, "Up and at 'em!" He yelled, "Big day ahead of us!"

Tony groaned, rubbing his eyes. He turned onto his back and pulled the covers over his head. He shook his head and shut his eyes.

McGee didn't actually get that much sleep last night. He was just super excited to see what else was out there. Abby had been texting him for most of the night, wondering what and if he'd found out anything. If he wasn't sharing a room with his coworkers, he would have face-timed Abby and given her the whole run down face to face. He opened his eyes, excitement clear on his face.

Ziva was one who woke up easily and ready for the day. She sat up and stretched, slipping her legs off the bed.

Gibbs walked over to Tony's bed and pulled off the covers. "Get up Dinozzo." He sighed, ignoring Tony's groaning.

Tony shivered as the warmth of the covers left. He sighed and sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm up boss..." he mumbled.

Jack nodded. "I've got coffees in the conference room, why don't we all go there and maybe meet each other?"

McGee was almost bouncing with excitement. He slid off the bed, flattened his hair with his fingers and was the first out the door behind Jack and Gibbs.

Ziva nudged Tony in the ribs and grabbed onto his ear, tugging him out of bed.

The group entered the conference room, where Owen and Ianto were already sitting in there proper places, steaming mugs sitting at each chair. Ianto had been sitting up straight, ready to meet the visitors. He was the only one who wasn't upset about Jack's decision. Sure Ianto had gone to D.C., but it was only to see Jack. He hadn't made contact with the NCIS team in any way.

Owen was slumped in his chair, unknowingly twisting the small stud he kept in his ear. He glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Well...here we go.

Owen rested his elbows on the table, sending weary glanced in the direction of the visitors.

"Pick a seat." Jack said easily as he slipped around the table, sending Owen a glance, almost as if to say 'Be nice or I'll put you in with Janet.'

Owen rolled his eyes and looked down at his mug.

Gibbs took a seat at the opposite head of the table, McGee taking a seat on Gibbs right and Tony on his left. Ziva sat beside Ianto, leaving the seat beside Owen empty, which almost made him cheer.

Jack nodded once everyone sat down. "Right, well, Torchwood, meet NCIS, our partners in this case." He pointed at the team as he started listing them. "Meet Gibbs, the silver fox, and of course, boss of the bunch. Tony, the wildcard, never know what you'll get out of him, McGee the elf lord, great with computers, and of course Ziva, the agent who will easily knock you out with a finger."

Owen rolled his eyes. Great. So basically a bunch of dorks? He sighed quietly, eyeing Jack, uncertainty flashing across his brown eyes.

"NCIS, this is Torchwood." Jack offered a smile, "may not be much, but the second in command, Doctor Owen Harper." He shrugged, a smirk present on his face. "A bit of a druggie if you ask me, but he's good in a pinch."

Owen blinked, shooting Jack a glare. He wasn't a druggie. Sure maybe he looked like one, but it doesn't mean he was one. He scoffed and slumped in his chair, crossing his arms.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle quietly, "And the dashing Ianto Jones, great with a gun, and makes a great cup of tea." His grey eyes flicked a glance in Ianto's direction, his eye brows raised, almost suggestively.

"Nice to meet you all." Ianto nodded politely, making sure to catch everyone's gaze. They all seemed like friendly, he wasn't exactly sure about Gibbs though. Jack had told Ianto it took time for the older man to warm up. Ianto almost shivered under Gibbs' chilly gaze.

"So, they know the story of you, but you don't know the story of us." Jack offered. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. His head lolled to the side. "Any questions?"

Gibbs sipped his coffee, surprised by how much better it was than the coffee he had at home. He shrugged and glanced at McGee, knowing the agent would have questions.

McGee caught Gibbs' amused glance and turned his head, trying to ignore the heat that rushed up to his cheeks.

Tony rolled his eyes. He was leaning back in his chair, holding the warm mug close to his chest. "Just speak up before you explode, McGoo." He took a sip from his coffee, the warmth putting a small smile on his face.

McGee's blush darkened. "Uh...I..Is it possible to look around?"

Jack chuckled quietly, taking notice of the harsh glance Ianto gave him. "As long as you stay out of the Archives."

McGee almost jumped out of his chair, eager to explore. He nodded his thanks. Gibbs was able to cut him off before he could ask another question.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Shall we get started on this investigation?"

Jack rolled his eyes in amusement. "Sure thing boss, just let the boy roam around a bit. You and I can get started." He pushed himself up and stretched, holding up his mug as a toast. "Welcome to Torchwood everybody!"

Gibbs smiled lightly and held up his mug. McGee quickly held up his mug, a dorky smile present on his face. Tony had almost fallen asleep in the chair he was so cozy, but quickly snapped back to reality and lifted his mug as soon as he felt Ziva's elbow between his ribs.

Owen was the last to lift his mug. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Or that's what he hoped.

McGee had started his wandering. Of course first he had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The first door that caught his eye is where he went. Of course he made sure it wasn't the Archives. He really didn't want to find out what would happen if he disobeyed.

The curious elf lord walked down the concrete stairs. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. He raised an eyebrow as he stepped out of the hallway. He looked around the musty area. The air had quickly changed from clear to thick and hard to breath. He shook his head and looked through all of the plastic. Cells? Is that what these were? Concrete cells? His shoulders stiffened as he continued down the dank hallway. He paused, listening. A distant shuffling catching his ear. His eyes narrowed, brow furrowing. He took a small step forward and peered around the corner.

Out of the darkness a creature he wouldn't have even seen in his nightmares launched forward, pressing itself against the plastic, growling.

McGee stumbled back, reaching back and grabbing onto the back wall. He closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing, trying to slow his heart down. He slowly peeled open his eyes and looked the thing up and down. He took a cautious step forward, fear turning into curiosity. His eyes traced the creature. The wrinkles...the teeth...the lack of hair. He shivered. It's eyes felt like it bored holes within him. He shook his head and turned on his heels. Just wait till Tony got a look at this.

Tim almost ran up the stairs. He paused at the top, taking a breath to calm himself. He pushed open the door and looked around for Tony. Damn this place was big...where would Tony be in a place like this? He paused as he thought.

He didn't have to think long because here came Tony from around the corner, a file in his hand. He had been reading up on the mission of Rebecca Clark. Tony kept walking, colliding into McGee.

McGee snapped out of his head and took a step back. "Ah...Tony!" He grinned.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem McGeeky?" His usual flashy smile was bright in his face. This place was definitely different, but it almost felt like a bit of a vacation.

"Let me show you something!" McGee pushed eagerly.

Tony's puzzled eyes traced McGee's face for a clue. Whatever it was was most likely a geek thing. He shrugged and tucked the file underneath his arm. "Impress me McGee."

Tim's face brightened and he led the way down the stairs and back down to the cells. When they neared the last cell, Tim stopped, allowing Tony to go first.

Tony cast and uneasy glance at Tim, but pushed ahead. He was not prepared for the thing he saw in the cell. The creature lunged at him, causing Tony to jump back in fright, scream, and pass out.

McGee couldn't stop laughing.

Tony hadn't taken long to come to, maybe fifteen minutes at best. When Tony finally opened his eyes, he was laying on a metal table. He sat up straight, glancing, wide eyed. The cool table caused a shiver to pass over his spine. He blinked, memories of the plague vivid in his mind.

Owen raised an eyebrow and turned around, "Ah, finally awake, yeah?" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"W...where am I?" Tony had felt as if he'd gone back in time. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. He shivered, sudden fear beginning to course through his veins.

Owen shook his head, "Hey, calm down." His voice gruff. "You're in Torchwood."

Tony heard Owen and let out a breath of relief. He shook his head. "Uh...right." He slowly swung his legs over the side of the table. "Thanks..." he mumbled.

"Torchwood Tip number one, stay away from Janet." Owen offered, a smart ass smirk on his lips.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Uh...Janet?"

"That creature you saw down there? Yeah. It's a Weevil, type of alien that killed your friend." Owen shrugged. "Named it Janet."

Tony blinked. A name like Janet for an ugly creature like that. He shook his head. "Right..."

Tony headed up the steps, out of the small Autopsy corner. It gave him the creeps and waking up on that table just sent him whirling back into memories of the plague. He sighed. Dammit McGee. Where was the dork anyway? Tony stopped at the top of the steps, glancing around the Hub. He looked up as the pterodactyl screeched. He still wasn't used to that. His eyes followed the dinosaur as it flew. He stopped on the glass office above. He took a step back to get a better look inside. He nodded, Gibbs and Jack were accounted for. Owen was back down at Autopsy.

He walked towards the stairs, debating wether or not to ask the Boss if he had seen McGee, until he spotted the familiar dork. Tony stomped over towards the couches beneath the stairs. "McGee!" He called, crossing his arms.

McGee looked up from the folder he had been reading. It happened to be the same folder Tony had dropped when he passed out. McGee raised an eyebrow. "Tony?" The corner of his lip turned up in a smirk.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "McGee." He repeated, harsher this time.

"Yes, Tony?" Tim's gaze didn't falter.

Tony wasn't exactly mad at the probie, he was just surprised at the trick he had tried to pull. But it also wasn't like McGee knew Tony would be so startled he would pass out. It almost made him laugh. Tony shook his head, and quietly began to chuckle. He shoulders relaxed. "The things name is Janet." His chuckle turned into a quiet laugh.

Tim's smirk turned into a questionable smile. "You okay Tony?" He asked, slowly standing up, setting the file on the coffee table. He tilted his head.

Tony nodded. He caught his breath, holding his hand out for the file. "I'll get you back probie." He shook his head, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

McGee handed Tony the file.

Tony took the file and quickly flipped through it, not paying attention to a single word. He almost threw the file back at McGee. "Boss brief you yet?"

McGee shook his head. He looked down at the file Tony had forced back at him. As soon as he looked up, a paper ball landed him square in the face. Tim sighed. Not again. Now since Tony passed out (definitely an accident...McGee hadn't expected that to happen) Tim would he suffering the consequences.

McGees face fell. He was so done with Tony's shit.

Gibbs brought his team up to Jack's cluttered office. "We have a lead." The boss said easily as his three agents lined up in front of him.

"Which is?" Ziva pressed. She liked it here, the change in scenery, the difference in temperature. It was a nice change.

"Rene Benoit."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't known of Agent Clark's mission. He looked down, images of the terrorist's daughter flashing through his head. His fists tightened. "What about him?"

Gibbs shook his head. "He's the reason Clark was here, Dinozzo. If we find him, we'll find the killer."

"Killers" Jack corrected, sending a glance in Gibbs direction. The previous hour had been spent with Jack and Gibbs discussing the idea of accident or murder. Jack had started with accident, but once Gibbs explained why Agent Clark was in Cardiff, Jack understood and he, too, agreed it was murder.

Gibbs had moved the NCIS team down to the conference room, which allowed Jack to gather his team as well. The group met in the room and Gibbs began to brief the team.

"Rene Benoit." The silver-haired man nodded as he spoke. "AKA, the Frog. Agent Clark was here, tracking him. We lost contact with Clark about three days ago."

Owen shrugged. "Time of death is around two days ago, middle of the day."

Gibbs nodded. "It's possible she was abducted, stripped of her GPS and tortured until they were tired of her, especially when she didn't give away intel."

Ianto nodded. "Do you know where to find this...arms dealer?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat. It wasn't a usual thing...Torchwood solving a murder case.

"We've tracked it down to three areas, one is his main base of operations, two is where he keeps his guns, three...we aren't exactly sure what is kept in three yet."

McGee's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "How did agent Clark die again? Weevils right?"

Jack nodded. "Lots of them." He blinked, studying McGee's features. It clicked. "You think the Frog has Weevils?"

McGee nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Jack nodded. "It makes sense." He turned to Gibbs who nodded approval.

"Lets go catch us a killer." Gibbs nodded, ready to take action.

Jack pushed himself up and held out his arms, stopping Gibbs in his tracks. "You can't just shoot these things, boss. The only thing that will actually kill them is fire." He pulled out a can from his pocket and handed it to Gibbs. "This is almost like a form of beast repellent, but for Weevils. If we can sedate them with this, it'll be easy to get them into the van and back here where we can dispose of them properly."

Gibbs looked down at the can with a sort of distaste. He was definitely more towards a gun.

Jack saw this look and chuckled quietly. "Guns will slow them down, but they'll still be able to attack."

Gibbs nodded and slipped the can into his coat pocket. "Can we go now?" The glare he shot Jack was impatient, but it wasn't full of anger, or annoyance.

Jack nodded. "As soon as I get a can to everyone." He held up the car keys. "Who's driving?"

Ianto was planning on it, of course he was, he was the damn best driver around here. Jack was reckless and Owen never usually drove when he was clean.

But somehow Ziva was able to push herself up and reach for the keys. She jiggled the keys in front of Tony's face and pulled them away as he tried to reach for them, a mask of fear vivid on his face.

'Shit' was the only word that came to Ianto's mind.

Jack had gotten cans of the 'Weevil B-Gone' for everyone and had passed them out in the car. Gibbs glanced at Jack, whom was all the way in the back of the SUV and not buckled. "You may want that." He gestured towards the strap that hung from the ceiling.

Jack shook his head and shrugged. "I'll be fine. Everybody's a better driver than me, they don't even need belts when I drive."

Well Jack instantly regretted those words. Sure they got there fast, but it began with Jack praying for his life as Ziva started driving on the wrong damn side of the road. For once Jack felt the fear of death on his shoulders. As soon as Ziva had swerved into the correct lane, he had pulled on his seatbelt, ignoring the tiny chuckle from Gibbs.

"I stand corrected..."

The drive was shorter with Ziva driving, but all of her sharp turns and sudden stops caused Jack to feel nauseous, the drive feeling as if it were hours.

As soon as they got to the unknown warehouse, they drove a few blocks past and parked the car. Ianto slowly eased himself on the ground, thankful he were back on the ground. He made his way to the back and pulled up the hatch, allowing Jack to get out. The Captain almost fell out of the car.

"I will never make fun of your driving...ever again." Ianto vowed, steadying Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Works for me."

Gibbs appeared behind Jack and easily slapped the back of his skull, causing Jack to jump and quickly turn on his heels.

"If you didn't want bad driving, don't offer the keys." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Jack smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Figured everyone was better boss."

The group started walking towards the warehouse, creating a plan along the way.

Jack suggested everybody attack as a group, but Gibbs was more leaning towards splitting up.

Jack shook his head. "If there's more than us, they'll easily take us down if we're separated."

Gibbs sighed quietly. Small groups had always worked better. Especially for covering all the exits, but Jack was probably right, plus he also knew these aliens. Gibbs nodded. "Lead the way, Captain."

Jack smiled and he nodded. He pulled his gun in one hand, Weevil spray in the other. He caught Gibbs looking at the gun and shrugged. "It slows them down." He offered, fixing his grip on the revolver.

Gibbs nodded and grabbed his sig, motioning for his team to do the same.

They were at the door of the warehouse. Gibbs and Jack took point, Ziva and Owen following up the rear. McGee was to Jack's right and Tony to Gibbs' left, with Ianto in between.

Jack glanced back at the formation. He wasn't sure what was ahead of them. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Lets go." He slowly pushed open the warehouse door.

It wasn't what he had expected. He had thought maybe there would be Weevils piled, sleeping. It was definitely the opposite. There was nothing in the warehouse, at least nothing he could see. His eyes narrowed as he motioned the team forward. Once everyone was inside, he scanned the room again. His eyes widened. "McGee!" He yelled and fired three shots over the probie's head. McGee swiveled on his heels.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Weevils started charging left and right, Jack wasn't sure how many their were. The musty warehouse was suddenly filled with the heavy scent of blood, causing Jack to gag.

Jack turned as he felt rows of sharp teeth burrow into his shoulder. He pushed back his elbow, jabbing at the Weevil's gut. It staggered back and he was able to get his gun around and put a couple rounds in the beasts chest. He turned away from the alien, eyes narrowing as he scanned the scene. Gibbs and Tony were dealing with three, but they were easily handling it. Ziva was on her own, fighting off one, and Owen and Ianto were finishing off two others. McGee was...McGee?

Jack rushed forward as he heard a scream. "McGee!" He yelled.

A Weevil had sunken its teeth deep into the agent's shoulder and was slowly dragging the unconscious man into the darkness. Jack could almost reach him.

Giant claws grabbed Jack's arms and pulled him backwards, throwing him onto the ground. Jack groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. He tried to push himself up. Two Weevils, snarling and barring their teeth held Jack down. Jack tried to fight against them, but these weren't like regular Weevils...they were bigger...stronger...faster...deadly. Jack struggled with the two, but all he could do was watch as their teeth neared his neck and all went black.

Jack opened his eyes and groaned, the irony scent of blood hitting him like a wave. He rolled onto his side and retched.

Gibbs head shot over to Jack. Jack had been out for about thirty minutes after the Weevils had scrambled. The boss looked down at Jack. "Where's McGee?" He asked. Everyone had been accounted for except his youngest agent and he had no idea where Tim was. Worry sent a fearful shiver down his spine.

Jack's eyes widened. "M...McGee..." he mumbled, turning his head to look up at Gibbs. "Gibbs...I...I'm sorry I tried..."

Gibbs reached down and grabbed Jack by the collar, pulling up the other man. "Where. Is. McGee." He repeated, voice hard.

Jack shook his head, wheezing as Gibbs' grip on his collar tightened.

"Boss." Tony took a cautious step forward.

Worry was something Gibbs didn't feel much, but with McGee taken by the aliens that had slaughtered Rebecca Clark, there was nothing keeping fear from coursing through his veins. It was obvious...Gibbs didn't blame Jack...Gibbs blamed himself for not being there for his team when they needed him most.

"Gibbs!" Owen's angry voice pulled the man out of his thoughts. Gibbs blinked and let go of Jack's shirt, the Captain falling to the ground in a fit of coughs.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony...track his phone." He mumbled, looking away from Jack.

Tony nodded and held up his phone in response.

Other than a few scrapes and bruises everybody was okay. The only thing major was a deep scratch on Ianto's thigh, but Owen had quickly taken care of that. Now the only worry was finding McGee.

Ianto had kneeled by Jack's side, rubbing the Captains back as Jack gathered his breath. Jack sat back in his heels and looked up at Gibbs. "Gibbs..." he muttered.

Gibbs shook his head, not turning back to look at Jack. He just wanted to find his agent.

"I've got a trace!" Tony called. "Fifteen miles before it turned off."

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva you're driving. Let's go!" He ran out of the warehouse, the NCIS team close behind.

Owen glanced at Jack and nodded before he followed the team out the door.

Ianto helped Jack up and the two of them quickly followed behind.

The car ride was silent, aside from Tony calling directions.

The SUV slowly pulled to a stop outside of an abandoned storefront.

Gibbs eyes narrowed. This definitely seemed like a place for more aliens. He shook his head and pushed open his door. He raised his gun and glanced over his shoulder, checking to see how far behind everybody was. Fuck it. He shouldered open the door and raised his gun. Empty. "Dammit." He cursed, loudly. His gun fell to his side and he ran a hand through his hair. That's when something caught his eye. He took a step forward and looked down at the dark floor.

McGee's cellphone lay at his feet.

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat. He pulled out his flashlight and a glove. His carefully picked up McGee's phone. Gibbs drew a shaky breath as his light shone on the dark red puddle the phone had been sitting in. Gibbs shivered. He looked up at the ceiling.

'I'll find you McGee...' Gibbs shut his eyes, slowly standing up.

Tony had quickly shuffled in after his boss, freezing as he saw the blood.

"Get an evidence bag." Gibbs' voice was quiet, tone making his voice almost unrecognizable.

Tony nodded and rushed off, finding something, anything that worked as an evidence bag.

Owen was able to help him out by passing over one of the Torchwood evidence bags.

Tony glanced at the giant 'T' that labeled the bag. He gulped. The boss wouldn't like that. Tony headed back into the store, holding open the bag as Gibbs dropped the phone in the bag, eyes not leaving McGee's blood.

"...boss?" Tony asked quietly.

Jack and Ianto had stayed behind in the car.

"I fucked up..." Jack muttered, holding his head in his hands.

The couple had been sitting in the trunk, watching as the NCIS team and surprisingly Owen went in to investigate the building. Once it was clear there was no alien threat, Jack and Ianto hung back, Jack obviously not wanting to be shot this time.

Ianto shook his head. "You did nothing wrong Jack..." he murmured, sending a concerned glance in his lover's direction.

Jack shook his head. "I could've saved him...I should've..." His voice slowly crumbled, all confidence gone as if it had never existed.

Jack felt as if he were responsible for this. Of course he was...wasn't he? It was his plan after all. His idea that had gotten one of his teammates, hell, one of his friends taken away. And here he was...alive and well. Maybe if he actually died it would have been okay? He died trying to save McGee...but he couldn't save him...and he didn't die, at least not for long.

Jack was frustrated, angry at himself, pissed at the world, sadness blasting at him in waves, and almost every other emotion out there. It was his fault, but now he had to fix it. He was going to get McGee back if it killed him...over...and over...and over.

Jack slowly lifted his head, a spark igniting in his grey eyes.

Ianto nodded. He knew that look. He slipped off the car and headed towards the storefront. He stopped.

Gibbs hadn't moved. Guilt was constantly tugging at his stomach. He was fixed into his spot, fearing that if he moved he might lose his breakfast. Tony had to almost push the man over to get his attention.

Gibbs slowly looked up.

"Boss, we've got a lead." Tony's voice had softened. He held out his hand, offering to help the man up.

Gibbs took the hand and pulled himself up. He pulled his eyes away from the pool and nodded. "Let's catch these damn fools."

Agent Timothy McGee groaned quietly. Everything ached. His ripped clothes had stuck to his wounds, his dried blood acting like glue. He slowly blinked open his eyes. The Weevils had dragged him by his legs, leaving his jeans in shreds, and deep claw marks visible through the blue fabric.

He had a good chance to get a look at where he was. It wasn't much. His hands were tied, as well as his ankles. He was leaning up against the cold, concrete wall, looking around the dark, musty room. He shook his head, eyes falling on the only small beam of light. In came from the crack of the closed door.

Heavy footsteps could be heard down the hallway. McGee tensed. He slowly lifted his head, glancing at the door.

A man, McGee couldn't make out the face, but he could easily tell by the build, stepped through the open door.

McGee blinked at the sudden burst of light. He turned his face away, the brightness too much for his eyes.

A loud, bellowing laugh shook the room. The man shifted his rifle to the opposite shoulder. "So, Timmy." The slick Arabic accent spoke.

Tim closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart.

'Gibbs will find me...'

"Look at me when I'm talking!" The man growled and took a dangerous step forward.

McGee didn't bring up his head.

The man's eyes narrowed and he took the butt of his gun and heavily pounded it against the floor, taking another step forward.

'Don't give in'

The man took his last step forward. He growled. He raised the gun, but instead of slamming it into the floor, it collided with McGee's ankle.

McGee almost screamed. He bit his tongue until blood filled his mouth. Hot tears of pain streaked down his face.

The man couldn't help but laugh. He crouched down and grabbed McGee's face, harshly turning the agents face towards him.

"There." His hot breath was mere inches from Tim's face. "Isn't that better?"

Tim didn't blink. He couldn't. Fear courses through his veins.

"Just tell me what I want to know, Agent McGee."

Jack had figured they would take McGee to one of the other warehouses for questioning, just like Rebecca Clark, but if that was the case, they definitely didn't have time to waste.

The only problem was...the distance between each warehouse was about an hour and a half each.

Jack had gotten everybody to believe in his theory. They all jumped back into the SUV and Jack drove this time, stopping outside of the first warehouse. Jack pushed open his door, watching the rest of the team easily slip out, pulling their guns from their holsters.

Jack nodded as the team fell into formation. Jack raised his gun, Gibbs on the other side of the warehouse door.

Gibbs nodded and quietly counted to three before he kicked open the door.

Jack entered first, gun raised. The team slowly followed in after him. Jack sighed quietly and dropped his arms. The things that caught his eye was boxes and boxes of crates. He glanced at Gibbs.

"Must be his storage warehouse, boss." Tony spoke up as his gun fell to his side.

Gibbs nodded. "Quick look around and then we'll head to the last one."

The team had their glance around the place and there wasn't anything besides the rows of boxes.

McGee told them nothing. That choice didn't exactly help him.

"What do you know McGee? Spill the beans." The accent flowed like silk.

McGee made the tiniest of movements. He shook his head ever so slightly.

'Gibbs will be here soon' He repeated to himself again.

The man scowled. The butt of his gun collided with the side of McGee's face. McGee's teeth dug back into his tongue as the gun connected with his face.

The agent crumbled, the force from the blow causing his lids to shut and blackness to fall over him. His mouth was ajar, blood rolling down his face in a steady stream.

The man took a step back, admiring his work. He knew he could break this man. The man turned around and left, the door squeaking behind him. The only sign of life in the small concrete room was the slight rise and fall of McGee's chest.

McGee awoke about thirty minutes later, his head pounding. He could tell just by the pain he most likely had some form of concussion. He shivered and looked down at his ankle. Yup...that was probably broken as well. Even without the binds he knew he wouldn't be able to move it. He closed his eyes and slowly was able to struggle into a sitting position. He groaned as his head began to pound harder. He rest his head back on the concrete and shut his eyes.

Where was Gibbs? Could he have forgotten? Definitely not...maybe? McGee wasn't even sure anymore.

Those familiar footsteps could be heard down the hall. McGee's eyes snapped open. His breath caught in his throat as the door opened again.

The man's gun was already in his hands by the time the door was open. He took a few steps in, holding the barrel of the gun inches from McGee's nose.

"You ready to spill now, kid?" He moved the gun, pressing it into McGee's shoulder.

Tim's lip trembled ever so slightly as he started shaking with fear.

The man's yellow grin shone in the light as he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through McGee's shoulder and into the concrete behind him.

Jack pulled up to the final warehouse. This had to be where McGee was. The Captain pushed open his door, about to step out of the car, when Ianto's smooth hand reassuringly draped over his.

Jack glanced over at his lover in silent surprise. Ianto offered him a small smile and Jack thanked him with a small nod. That helped boost his confidence a bit.

The team gathered outside the SUV. Jack nodded. "If this is his place, guards are everywhere, but outside. Can't seem too suspicious..."

Gibbs intervened. "Me and Jack are going taking the front, Ianto and Tony take the side, and Ziva and Owen at the back. The most this guy has is two guards at each door. He can't do a lot without other people noticing."

Jack nodded. That was definitely a better plan than he had. Splitting up in this situation was the way to go. He pulled his revolver.

"Stay safe everyone. Let's find McGee." Jack locked eyes with each of the group, reviving a nod from everyone.

They all went to their positions, gun drawn. Jack glanced at Gibbs, letting him take the liberty of giving the go. Gibbs nodded, "On three." He whispered. Slowly the man counted on his fingers and as soon as Jack saw three, the wooden door was splintered by his foot.

Jack and Gibbs advanced into the room. One guard turned, rifle in hand. Easy. Before the man could get a shot in, Jack and Gibbs each easily put three rounds in his chest.

Jack nodded and listened, hearing several gunshots ring out around the building. He tapped his COMS. "Everybody good?"

He waited.

"All good here, Jack." The familiar welsh voice crackled over the speaker.

Jack nodded. "Owen?"

"Yeah...yup. Two guards, nothing too bad."

"Right then. Be careful looking around this place. More could be hidden." Jack glanced at Gibbs and nodded.

The pair slowly made their way around the building. Jack was able to kick in more doors as they checked all of the branching off rooms. So far they had found nothing.

Jack sighed quietly and ran a hand through his hair. They had been looking for almost thirty minutes and they still hadn't found...

"Jack?" Ianto's voice called in his ear.

Jack blinked and perked up. "What's up, Yan?"

"We've found him."

Jack and Gibbs had broke off into a sprint, heading the direction Ianto had mentioned. Gibbs, despite his age, had gotten there a good minute or two before Jack. Damn...maybe he needed to workout more...definitely not the point here...

Jack spotted Ianto and skidded to a halt. Owen and Ziva had gotten here before them.

Ianto was trying, but failing at trying to keep Gibbs back. "Just let Owen work..." he continued to mutter as he tried

To continuously block the path of the worried fox.

Jack pulled Tony aside. "How is he..." Jack asked worriedly.

Tony shook his head, fear in his eyes. "All I've heard is a gun shot...Owen hasn't said much else...especially since the boss arrived."

Jack nodded. He easily slipped past Gibbs and Ianto, listening to Gibbs' growls of frustration.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him, Owen was sitting cross legged behind McGee, the agents head resting in his lap. He was carefully dressing the wound to his shoulder.

Without that familiar excitement and wonder on McGee's face, Jack almost couldn't recognize him. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. This was all his fault.

Owen glanced up from his careful work. He spotted Jack and sighed quietly. "You died, Jack...there was nothing you could have done." He mumbled. The doctor finished patching up the agent and carefully set his head down on the ground. He placed two fingers on McGee's wrist, counting his pulse. He nodded, a frown clear on his face. "Its weak...but stable." He mumbled. "Help me get him out of here?"

Jack nodded and the two carefully lifted Tim up and out of the room. Tim made no sound as they slowly carried him out.

Gibbs spotted Tim and his heart sunk. His agent...He turned his back for a second and now his agent was suffering. He felt as if he couldn't breath.

Ianto glanced at Gibbs and decided to face his fears. He placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Owen's the best doctor out there." He murmured. "Don't blame this on anyone, especially yourself. There was nothing you could have done." He watched as Gibbs' eyes flashed.

Gibbs didn't even look at Ianto. He just nodded slightly and shrugged off his hand before he followed Jack and Owen back to the SUV.

Tony paused beside Ianto. He looked at the Welshman and nodded. Tony definitely didn't have the balls to do that.

Once McGee was carefully situated in the back, they needed someone to sit back with him to keep him steady if they hit any bumps in the road or on any of the turns. Nobody needed to offer before Gibbs stepped up into the back and slowly slipped himself behind McGee, supporting him. Jack nodded and closed the hatch.

He handed the keys to Ianto, knowing his driving would be the best in this situation, and slipped into the passengers side.

'Mcgee would be fine right...of course...Owen's the best out there...' Jack sighed quietly, watching as the terrain passed by.

Time slowly passed in the silent car.

When they arrived back at the Torchwood Hub, Owen was the first to jump out. He came back about a minute later with a gurney for McGee. Thankfully the ride back hadn't been too much, but McGee's pulse was still the same, maybe even a little weaker than before. And that's what worried Owen.

When McGee was properly situated in the Hub, things slowly started returning to normal. It had only been about an hour when Gibbs pushed his way into Jack's office. Jack raised an eyebrow as he spotted the look on Gibbs' face. "Yeah, boss?" Jack's voice was quiet, almost unsure.

"Jack...I'm sorry." Gibbs mumbled. "You know I..."

Jack held up his hand, cutting Gibbs off. "Boss, I get it. If it were one of my team I would have acted the same way." He shook his head. "No need to apologize...it's a sign of weakness." He nodded, a small, understanding smile on his face.

Gibbs nodded. With no more words to say, the older man left, hoping to find somewhere he could think. Dammit where was his basement when he needed it.

Owen scratched a few numbers onto the chart he was holding. He glanced up to look at the EKG attached to McGee.

'Gibbs never came...' McGee was lost in his head, swirling in disappointment. 'He left me alone and now here I am... I have nobody.' He couldn't help as the tears slipped down his cheeks. All he felt was the cold concrete against his skin, the blue fabric of his jeans stuck to his body, his dried blood acting as a glue. And that's when he just let go.

Owen's head shot up as the monitor stopped beeping, but instead was one continuous tone.

McGee was flatlining.

Owen threw his clipboard to the side, notes forgotten. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck." He continuously muttered under his breath as he quickly shot into action. Owen quickly started the compressions. The monitor could easily be heard throughout the Hub.

Gibbs turned to face the medical bay as soon as the faint beeping stopped, ending in the deep, consecutive note of the singular line. He didn't even blink before he was down the stairs and heading towards the medical bay. He skidded to a halt as his eyes landed on McGee. His agent covered with wires and Owen...Owen was doing compressions, trying to start the young McGee's heart again.

Jack had seen Gibbs' reaction and he raised his head to listen. His office was a bit sound proof, considering its distance from the rest of the Hub. As soon as he focused on the outside noise, he shot up and sprinted out of his office.

Gibbs acted quickly as soon as he saw Owen's pleading eyes. Owen handed over the compressions to Gibbs while Owen got the defibrillator.

By now a crowd had started to grow, watching the two men in shock. Ziva reached down for Tony's hand as silent tears trekked down her face. Tony looked away as soon as he saw Owen shock McGee. Tony tensed as he listened.

Owen shocked again, and again, and again. The line still remained unresponsive. The doctor's heart sank. He sighed quietly and shook his head, a look of anger and sadness clear on his face. He reached over and shut off the monitor.

Jack was leaning against the railing, horror clear on his face. His head fell into his hands as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. He failed McGee...this was all his fault.

Gibbs was numb. He slowly took a step back, his arms falling to his sides, limp. He couldn't take his eyes off McGee. His agent...his agent who would no longer be filled with excitement and wonder of the existence of aliens...his agent who would never be able to care for his sister again...his agent.

The minutes stretched on and Gibbs hadn't realized that everyone had slipped away, giving him space. Gibbs was filled with frustration and anger and...and...and sadness. He shook his head.

Jack had slipped off to his office. Guilt continuously washed over him, the emotion hitting him like waves, each more powerful than the last. He felt like he had died and come back to life, not once, but five times.

Here he was...avoiding everybody, cooped up inside his office. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He could do it. He should do it. He didn't care what Ianto said, or what anybody said. He couldn't handle this. He rushed out of his office, heading down to the Torchwood Archives. However; before he could make it down to the basement, Gibbs easily knocked him sideways with a quick punch to the jaw.

Jack recoiled his back against the wall. His hand instantly went up to the side of his face. He could taste the blood start to stream from the inside of his cheek. He shook his head, blinking. "What-"

Gibbs almost swung at him again, but held himself back. He instead reached out, placing a hold on Jack's shoulder and pushed him into the wall. He shook his head. "My agent died on your damn table and you aren't doing a fucking thing about it!" Gibbs' voice was raised, anger clear in his eyes. Anger was only to hide the true guilt and sadness.

Jack's eyes flashed with rage, but...Gibbs was right. Jack was hiding himself away instead of facing the facts. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs cut him off with a short and easy punch to the nose.

Jack winced. Tears welled up in his eyes as blood streamed from his, most likely, broken nose. He turned his head and spit blood on the floor. He struggled against Gibbs' grip. "Let me go!" He yelled, choking on blood. "Let me fix this!"

Tony had obviously heard the commotion. He and Ziva had been down with McGee once the boss left and had been talking to the agent, telling him everything the loved about him.

"Boss?" Tony's quiet voice spoke out.

"Not your problem, Dinozzo." Gibbs' gruff reply was all Tony received. Not even a glance was thrown in the special agent's direction.

Gibbs looked as if he were about to rear back again.

"This won't bring him back!" Tony's raised voice almost surprised Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes flickered for a second, revealing what truly lie beneath them. A tired old man who just wanted everyone he loved to be alive and unharmed.

Gibbs' grip loosed on Jack.

"I can bring him back." Jack wiped his nose on his white sleeve, leaving nasty stains on the shoulder.

Gibbs stepped back and shook his head. "Jack..."

Jack shook his head. "I'm bringing him back." And with that he was gone, returning only a minute later with a strange metal gauntlet.

Gibbs watched Jack head down to the med bay, but he didn't follow. He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to see McGee like that...not again.

Jack stepped down into the medical bay, Ziva's eyebrows rising as she saw the blood on his sleeve and his face. He shook his head as he slipped the gauntlet over his fingers. "Get Owen and Ianto." He glanced at Ziva, catching her nod as she ran off to get the rest of the Torchwood team.

Ianto didn't agree with Jack's decision at all. "Jack, but Suzy and-"

Jack shook his head. "Ianto, this is different."

"Jack," Ianto pushed quietly.

"I'm the damn boss, Ianto!" Jack's voice raised in frustration. "Just stand over there with your stopwatch " He snapped as he closed his eyes and focused on the energy of the glove.

Ianto blinked. Of course he was upset at the way Jack had spoken to him, but it wasn't like it would matter if he showed it or not. Jack wouldn't apologize. Especially in this state.

Owen turned on the heart monitor, the line buzzing once again.

Jack nodded to each of his teammates. He slowly picked up McGee's head, setting his gloved hand underneath. "McGee..." He started, voice quiet. "I'm sorry McGee. I didn't mean to...I didn't forget about you. Please Tim. You couldn't have given up already...T-" Jack gasped as the sudden electricity passed through the glove.

McGee's light brown eyes opened as a gust of air was pushed out of his lungs and the heart monitor began to beep once again.

Gibbs lifted his head in shock as the monitor started the beep again. He rushed over the railing, white-knuckling the metal. His eyes widened, Ziva and Tony at his sides. Gibbs felt as if he were going to faint.

McGee's eyes moved wildly around the room, fear bright in his eyes.

"McGee."

McGee's eyes landed on Jack.

"...Jack." He breathed in uncertainty.

Jack nodded, the corner of his lip turning up into a smile. "Hey, Tim."

"Jack...am I dead? A..are we dead?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. You're fine buddy." He spoke calmly, glancing up to see Ianto mouth the time. 'Forty-five seconds'

Jack was sure he could keep McGee here. Pass the 2 minute marker. Here goes nothing.

"McGee?" Jack asked quietly. Everybody needed one final word with him...just in case. Jack fought the tears from his eyes and motioned to Owen, who easily got the message and headed up the stairs to grab the NCIS team.

Tony and Ziva were first. Each took a side of the table and quickly spoke their words they had wished to share.

"I love you, elf lord." Sadness caked Tony's face. "But you know...in a brother kind of way."

Ziva quietly whispered her words to McGee.

McGee's face was full of fear. Was he dragged back for words? But he had already given up...how was this possible?

Gibbs stepped into his vision and suddenly McGee's thoughts stopped.

"Boss..." he mumbled.

"Heya Tim." Gibbs started, looking his agent up and down. "I didn't forget about you Tim." He murmured, shaking his head. "Never could."

They were dangerously near the two minute marker. Jack glanced back at Ianto who shook his head. 'A minute fifty.'

Fuck.

Jack closed his eyes and took a breath. 'Stay with me McGee' he continued to repeat the same thought within his head, hoping it would be true.

The two minutes were up.

McGee's fearful eyes shut once again.

Jack cursed. "I can get him back!"

"Jack-" Owen began.

Jack shook his head. "Let me get him back."

"Jack!" The doctor tired again.

The glove started heating up in Jack's hand. His hissed in pain as the metal burnt his skin, digging small holes into his palm. He cursed and threw off the glove, shaking out his hand, small flecks of blood jumping off his hand.

Ianto looked at Jack, worry in his eyes. Jack caught his gaze and shook his head, sending him a glance that just said 'I'm fine.'

"Jack." Owen growled.

"What?" Jack quickly turned to face Owen, frustration causing his voice to rise.

"He's still alive." Owen's eyes flicked to McGee.

Jack's eyes widened. His jaw dropped in amazement. "It...it worked?"

Owen nodded. He couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his lips. "He's just unconscious."

Gibbs hadn't left McGee's side. He could see the small rise and fall of his agent's chest and it sent relief down his spine. He grabbed McGee's hand. Tim still felt cold. Gibbs was about to question, but right now all he could think about was how his agent was safe, and most importantly...alive. Tim was alive, and Gibbs couldn't be happier.

Ianto had wandered over to Jack's side.

Of course he didn't agree with Jack's idea, but it did bring McGee back to life, but the question was...what were the side effects? They had never brought someone back to life for longer than two minutes. For all they knew, McGee could crash at any minute.

McGee was out for about an hour and the whole NCIS team never left his side, Gibbs especially. They were just amazed he was alive.

The Torchwood team had ended up meeting up in Jack's office. Jack sat on the edge of his desk. He shook his head. He glanced down at his hand. The blood was gone, but his hand still stung with residual energy. It shook slightly as he held it up. He sighed quietly and dropped his hand into his lap.

Ianto's worried glance danced from Jack to Jack's face. He wasn't sure if it were only his worry or if Jack was just slightly pale. He shook his head. It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Owen shook his head. "It's impossible." He muttered, crossing his arms in thought. "We've tried it before and it's never worked for longer than the usual."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe it's...I actually have a connection with him." He offered quietly. He suddenly felt exhausted. All of this emotion packed into one day was too much.

Ianto shook his head. He wasn't sure. There was no prior research leading to this idea. "There's no explanation, from what we know. It's impossible to tell anything."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and looked at his watch. It was getting late. "I don't know." He said in defeat and slowly pushed himself up. "But I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to bed because this day..." he hung his head. "Has taken a lot..."

Ianto nodded in understanding. "We'll clean up around here." He offered, volunteering Owen up for the job as well. Besides Owen's small grumbles of disapproval, Owen nodded.

Jack went down to take his shower, leaving Ianto and Owen to deal with NCIS.

McGee's eyes slowly fluttered open. He caught sight of his team and blinked. He was just so...confused. First he was dead and now...now he wasn't? Where was the logic in this? He just couldn't comprehend it.

Gibbs' eyes lit up as he saw Tim's eyes open. "Tim..." His voice was quiet, still filled with shock.

Tim had no energy to move.

"...hey boss..." he mumbled, closing his eyes at the bright lights of the medical bay.

Gibbs' smiled slightly, relief once again passing over him. He still couldn't believe it. Tim was alive.

Ianto followed Owen down into the med bay. Owen nodded his hello and looked down at McGee. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, glancing at the whole team before looking back down at McGee.

McGee quietly cleared his threat. He coughed softly and nodded, peeling open his eyes. "Better..." he mumbled.

Owen nodded. "Just keep resting, yeah?" He looked up, making eye contact with the rest of the team. "It would help if you guys also got some rest."

Tony nodded. He slowly stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Come on." He watched as Owen and Ianto left. He turned to the team and nodded again. "Sleep is something we could all use." As he passed McGee, he placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. "Love you, Tim." He smiled down at McGee. "You better get better fast."

The team had each taken to their beds. Tony and Ziva slept in their room with one empty bed, soon to be occupied by McGee, and Gibbs took the couch.

Jack had finished his shower and the only thing he felt...he felt like shit. He had sent Ianto and Owen home, but made sure they kept their ringers on. There was nothing to be done now.

Jack carefully picked his way up to his loft and laid down with a sigh. He nestled into the soft pillow and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Jack closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow they could figure out what the hell was going on.

The next morning came pretty quick. Gibbs, of course, was the first to awaken. He had gone down to sit with McGee. He had more color than yesterday. His breathing and heart also sounded much stronger when compared to yesterday's. Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

Ianto and Owen arrived before Ziva and Tony were up, and surprisingly Jack as well. That wasn't normal.

Owen went to check on McGee, who was surprisingly doing much better than yesterday.

Owen walked down into the med bay, not surprised to see Gibbs had beat him to it.

"How's he doing?" He asked quietly, rolling his backpack off his shoulder and setting it on the floor.

Gibbs nodded. "Better." He mumbled, glancing at Owen.

Owen nodded. He turned to his computer and signed into the database. He turned back around and reached for his doctors coat. He slipped it over his shoulders as well as pulling on some gloves. "Right then." He mumbled. "Timothy?" He asked, lightly nudging the agent's shoulder.

Tim's eyes opened. He blinked, squinting at the lights. "Hmm?" He mumbled, not fully awake.

"I'm going to check you out, yeah?"

Tim nodded slightly. "Mhmm."

Ianto made his way up into the loft. "Jack?" He called quietly, expecting to see his captain awake and reading one of the many files. He didn't see what he was expecting. The thing that first caught his eye was how pale Jack was. It wasn't his imagination yesterday. He shivered and glanced over Jack, stopping at his hand. Yesterday the gauntlet had left his hand shaking, but today it was obvious, his hand twitching constantly instead of shaking.

Worry flashed in Ianto's eyes. He reached over, placing the back of his hand in Jack's forehead. Maybe a little heat, but if definitely wasn't an obvious fever. "Jack?" Ianto asked again. Jack didn't respond.

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and slowly shook him awake. It took a few seconds before he got any response from Jack. "Hmmmm..." Jack turned in his sleep.

Ianto continued to shake Jack, stopping as soon as Jack's eyes opened.

Jack opened his eyes, the usual storm grey had sunken to the color of concrete.

"Jack?" Ianto tried again.

Jack didn't want to say anything. His head was pounding. He blinked and shook his head. "...yeah?"

Ianto shook his head. "You feeling okay?" His eyes landed back on the twitch.

Jack nodded weakly. "Mhmm." That was quite the lie. He felt like shit. He had no energy. Food. Food gave energy. He sighed quietly.

Ianto wasn't convinced. He sighed quietly. He nodded towards Jack's wrist. "Jack...if..."

Jack raised an eyebrow and slowly sat up, following Ianto's gaze. In his tired state he hadn't even realized the twitch in his wrist. He frowned as he placed his hand on his knee to get a better look at it. Yeah...that was definitely weird.

Jack's whole hand was numb, but his fingers were still able to move. He wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Let me get Owen." Ianto offered, however it seemed as more an order than a suggestion.

Jack shook his head and flexed his fingers. "I'll be fine Ianto, just still a bit buzzed from yesterday." He was completely the opposite. He was exhausted.

Ianto sighed quietly, but gave in. "If anything changes, I'm making Owen look at you." And with that, he quickly pecked Jack's cheek before sliding back down the ladder.

Jack leaned against the wall, eyes never leaving his wrist. Maybe he should see Owen...he had no energy. He felt as if laying back down would even be too much effort. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool touch of the concrete.

A shower could help.

He slowly eased himself down the ladder. Once he was on the ground, he gained a bit of energy and was able to make his way down to the showers.

He definitely felt better. Not saving the world better, but better nonetheless. He sighed with quiet relief as he shrugged his greatcoat over his shoulders. His face had regained a bit of color, and he was once again walking with his usual confident stride. First place he went was the medical bay. He almost doubled over in shock as he saw McGee, sitting up and chatting with Gibbs and Owen. He hadn't expected Tim to heal so quickly.

Jack took the steps in twos as he headed into the med bay, his eyes sparkling, his previous fears forgotten.

Tim offered Jack a weak smile. "Hey, Jack." His voice was still weak and raspy, but it didn't mask his happiness.

"Hey Tim." Jack smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Tim nodded. "Better." He glanced up, catching Gibbs' eye. Gibbs nodded and motioned for Owen to follow him. The pair left the other two alone.

Jack looked down at his shoes and then back up to Tim. "Look...McGee..."

Tim shook his head. "Jack. Stop, please." He sighed quietly. "I know what you're going to say, Gibbs said the same thing. It's not your fault." He shrugged. "It happened...but you brought me back."

Jack shook his head, guilt washing over him.

"Jack..." McGee tried again.

Jack lifted his head, tears sparkling in his eyes. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around McGee. "I'm so glad you're okay." He muttered.

Tim's smile grew and he returned Jack's hug. "Thanks to you." He offered quietly.

A smile blossomed on Jack's face. "Welcome back, Tim."

Timothy McGee was allowed to move to the couch, with Gibbs' help of course. Once McGee had been situated with blankets and his laptop, Gibbs decided it best to leave the agent alone.

He was recovering surprisingly quick, but Jack was falling fast.

The Captain had returned up to his office after he explained to McGee how the resurrection gauntlet worked. His stomach was knotted. Each step felt as if he had two-hundred pounds of stones attached to each shoe. As soon as he sat in his chair, he snuggled down into the padded leather. If he had the energy he would lean back and kick his feet up on the table, but he was fine with this. This wasn't the worst position. Only problem would be his back hurting like hell when he woke up...fuck it. His tired eyes fluttered closed.

Ianto had spent the day worrying about Jack. There wasn't much to be done around the Hub now. The NCIS team had been working on catching the Frog, but they didn't need the help of Torchwood to find an arms dealer now that the terrorists aliens were taken care of.

He had brewed fresh coffee and quickly made his rounds, saving Jack for last. He sighed quietly as he headed up the steps. He pushed open the door, the worry clear on his face as he caught sight of his lover.

Sleeping on the job? This wasn't Jack. Something was definitely wrong.

He quietly placed the mug on Jack's cluttered desk. "Jack?" He asked softly. When Jack didn't bat an eye, Ianto placed a hand on the captains shoulders.

Jack's eyes flew open. He blinked up at the blurry figure. "...Ianto?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Ianto's grip on Jack's shoulder tightened. "I'm taking you to Owen." And with that he pulled Jack up and led him down to the med bay.

Despite Jack's protests, he knew he needed to get checked. Everything was happening so fast. He didn't get sick. He had never been sick. Maybe once a year with a few sneezes from allergies, but this twitch was a different story.

Owen glanced up, peeking over the tops of his glasses when Jack and Ianto entered. He raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" He glanced at Jack, quickly noting the paleness of Jack's complexion. His eyes narrowed. He didn't even need to wait for a response. "Jack, hop on up." He pointed to his examination table, surprised that Jack hadn't complained and instead obliged, sitting up on the table.

Owen glanced at Ianto and then Jack, figuring the tea boy could stay. Jack nodded. Owen turned to Ianto. "When did you notice this?" He asked as he quickly began his examination.

Ianto shook his head. "As soon as I woke him up. He was deathly pale, and his-" he was cut off by Owen.

"His wrist." Owen finished, carefully picking up Jack's wrist. His brow furrowed quizzically as he watched the twitch. "This is the same hand you used the gauntlet with?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah...noticed it this morning."

"Fuck." Owen muttered under his breath. "Everything's fine Jack. Everything's normal. No temperature, no nothing. But this." He held up his wrist again. "This is wrong...Do you feel okay?" Owen asked

Jack looked away. He didn't want to say anything. Nothing about how he felt like shit. Nothing about how he could barely keep his eyes open. Nothing. He shrugged. "Yeah, fine."

Owen could see through Jack's bullshit. "Jack." He pushed, sending the Captain a soft glare, however there was no bite behind his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but of course he was worried.

Jack looked down at his shoes. He sighed quietly and shook his head. "I can barely take a step..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Everything hurts." He gave in with a sigh.

Owen sighed and crossed his arms. "Jack Harkness I am sentencing you to your bed until I can figure out what your problem is."

Jack shook his head. "What? Owen we have a case and-"

"And Ncis is handling it, Jack. Something's wrong with you, and your aren't fit for work. Ianto will take you up to the loft and you're staying up there until we figure this out."

Jack pouted, but he knew Owen was right. "Keep this quiet." He almost growled at the doctor before he pushed himself up. Jack's legs almost buckled beneath him with the sudden weight.

Owen immediately reached out, grabbing hold of Jack's arm, supporting him. "Ianto."

Ianto nodded and stepped over, taking Jack's other arm. "Let's get you to bed." He murmured.

Owen carefully let go of Jack's arm and watched as the two made their way to Jack's loft. "Fuck me..." Owen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down at his computer, thoughtfully chewing on the end of his pen. This had to be connected with the glove. The twitch was the first clue.

That was a good place to start.

Jack and Ianto managed to make it to the loft. Ianto pulled off Jack's coat and draped it over the ladder. Jack picked his way up the ladder, taking a seat and leaning against the wall.

Ianto peeked over the edge and shook his head. "Lay down and go to sleep." He pushed.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway. His head hit the pillow and he let out a content sigh. He snuggled down into the blankets and closed his eyes.

Once Ianto was satisfied and sure that Jack was sleeping, he stepped off the ladder and headed back down to the med bay. "Owen?" He asked quietly.

Owen didn't look up from his computer. "Yeah?" He clicked away at something Ianto couldn't see. The tea boy walked behind Owen, glancing at his computer. On Owen's computer there was security footage of yesterday when Jack had brought McGee back to life.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. This was security footage, but it was a bit different.

Owen could see the puzzled look on Ianto's face. "This here, is the energy transferred in the revival." Owen said as he pointed to the white whispers on the screen.

Ianto nodded thoughtfully, watching in wonder as the energy increased. "And..?"

"And it's still happening." Owen swirled around in his chair. "That's the thing that's dragging Jack down...it's the connection between the two. As McGee gets better, Jack gets worse." He clicked the pen in his hand.

"We have to do something about it-"

Owen shook his head and scoffed. "He's your boyfriend, I'd have figured you would know how stubborn he is. He would give his life for this...and by the looks of it, it seems like he's already perfectly content on following that path." His voice had lowered to a whisper. The ncis team could be heard moving above and if this got out,

Jack would kill him for sure.

Ianto looked at the ground, emotions swirling inside of him. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Dammit, Jack." He breathed, running a hand through his hair. Owen was right. Jack was stubborn as hell and there would be nothing the two of them could do.

"But...but he's immortal." Ianto mumbled, biting the end of his thumbnail as he thought.

Owen shook his head. "Ianto..."

Ianto shook his head. "He should be fine. Give him a couple days?" He was rambling. He was worried. He was frustrated. He was angry. He was upset. He was annoyed...there wasn't any word to describe everything he felt.

Owen stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto, I'm sorry, but we need to prepare for the worst."

Tears sparkled in Ianto's eyes. He couldn't even bare to think of that ending. Jack...dead? He shook his head. It wasn't possible. Ever since he met the man, Jack had been immortal. Every time he had seen Jack die he felt like it would be the last time he would see those stormy eyes open and alert. Ianto could see Owen's mouth morphing words, but he heard nothing. He only nodded softly and turned on his heels, ignoring Owen's tugging hand on his shoulder.

A couple hours passed and the NCIS team had located the Frog. Jack of course hadn't slept much, but he did look better. He had more of himself back. The confident stride, the color in his face, but no sparkle in his eyes. Jack was sitting up in his office when Gibbs popped his head in.

"We've got him. We only need to grab him. You coming with?" Gibbs seemed excited, despite the small frown on his face. He knew something was up with Jack, it was obvious, but he knew if he said anything Jack would deny it. He was a stubborn man...they both were.

Jack lifted his head from the paperwork. He nodded. "Hell yeah! Meet you at the car!"

He watched Gibbs leave. He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He hadn't to doubt himself, but was he up for this? Of course he was. He pushed himself up and grabbed his backpack. He swung the bag over his shoulder and headed down the stairs.

Owen saw the movement by Jack's office. He watched Gibbs go up. "Dammit" he mumbled and stood up, walking out of the medical bay. He leaned against the railing at the top, watching Jack quickly make his way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He called out, arms crossed.

Jack glanced up in surprise. He shrugged. "Gibbs found the Frog. I'm gonna drive them there."

Owen raised an eyebrow. Quite the lie Harkness. "Ianto can take them." He said easily.

Jack shook his head. "It's one more thing, Owen, then case closed. I'm the boss I'm going."

Owen shook his head. "You shouldn't, Jack. Don't you realize how much trouble you're in? You could collapse in pursuit or when you are pursued. You need to stay here." His voice hardened, the worry clear in his voice. "We can't have our boss lying dead on the pavement and you know it. You have no idea what is happening to you, and it's best for you to stay here."

Jack looked at the floor. "Owen, I'm going." He growled. "This is important to me. I'm getting the people that killed McGee." He quickly turned on his heels and hustled out the door before Owen had a chance to reach out and grab his bag.

"Dammit!" Owen cursed. "Ianto! Grab your gear! We're following them!"

By the time Owen and Ianto got a tracker on Jack's cellphone, the NCIS team was already ten minutes ahead of them, plus they had the SUV. Owen pulled his keys out of his backpack and nodded. He unlocked the car and slid into the drivers seat, Ianto taking the seat beside him.

Jack began to drive the NCIS team there. Tim had decided to tag along, but he would most likely stay in the car, which would be guarded by Ziva. Jack turned a corner, an old office building stood before them. He slowed to a stop. "This the place?"

Gibbs nodded and pulled his gun from his belt. "Ready?" He looked in the rearview, catching the nods of his agent's. "Lets go catch us a killer." He growled and pushed open the car door. The rest of the team piled out, besides Tim. He hated staying in the car, but if it meant was allowed to tag along, then it didn't bother him.

Gibbs led the group of three to the door. Jack's stomach turned. What the hell would they find in here? Gibbs locked eyes with the two men and nodded. He took a breath before he kicked in the door.

No guards. At least, not yet.

The group carefully picked their way into the building. The Frog was somewhere in here. "Stick together." Gibbs whispered as they made there way through the dark building. The setting sun didn't help the situation.

Jack glanced down at his wrist. The twitching had gotten worse and it was almost impossible to hold a gun. He gritted his teeth, trying to control the spasm of his muscle.

This was weird. No guards. It almost seemed as if there were nothing here. It was like he wanted to he caught. The group continued walking, only stopping when they spotted another door. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and nodded. He once again counted to three, before the door swung open. Nothing.

Gibbs shook his head. "There's nothing here. Split up, see what you can find. If you find him. Aim for the shoulder."

Jack and Tony nodded. The group split, Gibbs going straight, Tony to the left and Jack to the right. Jack lifted his gun. If he found the Frog there was no way he could guarantee a shot to the shoulder. Hell even a shot landing at all.

Jack stomach continued to turn and he was unsure if it were nerves or...or something else. He shivered. Okay. Not nerves. He drew in a shaky breath. He wasn't sure how long he had been looking for the arms dealer, but he wasn't having any luck. It felt like the seconds stretched into hours. However, it had only been a few minutes.

Jack could practically hear his heart beating, the same beat pounding in his head. He squinted, a pain blossoming in his head.

Jack froze as he spotted another door. He took a breath before busting it open.

There sat at a computer was the Frog, unarmed. He slowly raised his hands.

By now the pain in Jack's head had magnified, causing his vision to double. He shook his head, blinking, hoping anything would clear his eyesight.

Nothing.

It only made it worse.

"Jack?" He heard Tony's voice In the distance.

"...yeah?" He called back, voice raspy and out of breath.

He took a breath and focused his gaze on the Frog's shoulder. He pulled the trigger, only mere milliseconds after a sharp pain exploded in his chest. He doubled over, clutching at his torso, his gun clattering to the floor.

Owen pulled into the parking lot of the office building. He and Ianto stepped out of the car, guns drawn.

Ziva glanced up from her spot, but didn't ask questions.

"He okay?" Owen asked quickly, motioning to McGee in the car. Zivas small nod was the only confirmation he needed before he turned around and ran into the building after Ianto.

The gunshot caught them off guard and the two jumped. They exchanged a worried glance and rushed in the direction of the noise.

The sudden gunshot caused Gibbs and Tony to break out into a sprint.

What they saw when they get to the scene wasn't what they had been expecting. Owen and Ianto had beat them to the scene. Jack was curled in the floor, gun inches away from his hand. Off to the side, in the small office lay the Frog, a gunshot wound straight through the shoulder. He was alive and stable.

Gibbs' gaze turned back to Jack and the Captains team.

Owen and Ianto were both crouched by Jack. Ianto sitting cross-legged by his lover's head, while Owen checked his pulse.

The silent shake of his head caused an unspoken heaviness to fall over the group.

Tears began to slip through Ianto's eyes. He choked back a sob, carefully setting Jack's head in his lap. He slowly slipped his fingers through Jack's hair. He shook his head. They just had to wait. Jack would be back...He always did.

Back at the car, McGee's head had begun to ache. The headache had hit him out of nowhere and he couldn't seem to shake it. But all of a sudden the pain vanished...only to return a second later, the intense pain causing his ears to ring. McGee groaned and gripped onto his head, holding his ears.

Ziva glanced up at the sudden noise and looked in the car. Seeing the pain on McGee's face sent worry rushing through her. She dropped her guard and pulled open the door. "McGee?" She asked, quickly glancing him over.

McGee shook his head. He couldn't speak. All of the energy he had quickly dissipated.

Ziva's brow's knit together. She nodded. "I'm going to get help." She said quickly before she rushed into the building, unsure of what would await her. She saw the group cluttered around a body, the silence only broken by Ianto's cries.

Ziva's eyes landed down on Jack and her heart shattered. But couldn't he come back to life? She shook her head and placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. He slowly turned towards her, he too was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "It's McGee." She whispered. That turned a few heads. Gibbs glanced at her, sadness clear on his face. When he heard his agent's name, fear flashed in his blue eyes.

Owen glanced down at Ianto. He mumbled a soft word of comfort to his friend before he ran off with Ziva.

McGee hadn't moved at all since Ziva left.

Owen stepped up into the car. "Tim?" He asked quietly, glancing over the man. A small groan was his only reply.

Owen reached for Tim's wrist, feeling for his pulse. It was rapid and unsteady. Shit. His breath was shallow. Owen shook his head. They couldn't loose two. "Help me get him out."

Ziva obliged and carefully picked up McGee's shoulders while Owen grabbed his legs. Together they half carried, half dragged him out of the car. They set him on the pavement so Owen could get a better look.

McGee's eyes had closed, almost as if he were sleeping, but that wasn't the case. He was unconscious. Owen felt for his pulse once again. He sighed quietly, relief washing over him. It was stabilizing.

"Let's take him inside." The pair once again picked up the agent and carried him inside the building.

Gibbs looked up when he heard the quiet footsteps. He saw McGee in their arms and his breath caught in his throat.

Slowly the pair lower McGee to the floor, not too far off from Jack.

Ianto had caught his breath and had quieted down. But now the Captain was cradled in his arms, Ianto's head resting on his, the tea boy's silent tears glistening on Jack's hair.

Owen bit his lip, fear hitting him like a truck. Jack was usually awake by now, or at least showing signs of healing, but his skin was still the same ghost white as when they had found him. He glanced at Jack and then at McGee. They had a connection. This...this had to be related...right?

Owen sighed quietly and shook his head. He quietly herded the NCIS team away from Jack, Ianto, and McGee, and led them to one of the offices. He had to bring them up to speed. Jack was down so...so that meant it was his job.

Tears spilled out of Owen's eyes, but he kept walking. This was his job now. He wiped his face on his sleeve and drew in a shaky breath. He turned on his heels as soon as everybody was in the room.

"Alright, everybody..." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I know it's been a hell of a day, but you guys have been out of the loop and it's time I fix that..."

Owen began telling the team of the situation they were in. What Jack had sacrificed when he brought McGee back, how nobody knew exactly what would happen. How McGee got stronger, but only as Jack got weaker. How it seemed like the two were still connected. How this was the way it would be from now on. How he wasn't sure if McGee would wake up. How he had no idea if Jack would ever open his eyes again. How he wasn't sure...

As soon as Owen finished everybody had tears in their eyes, including him. He took another shaky breath and nodded. He glanced at his watch. Two hours...and nothing. He glanced up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, the tears easily falling from his eyes. He pushed past the NCIS team, leaving the information to simmer. Owen couldn't stop the tears this time. He couldn't keep fighting it.

Jack had saved him from so much, and Owen had just passed over him like nothing. He slowly made his way back over to Ianto and Jack. He glanced at McGee and crouched by the agent. Pulse was strong, but he was still out.

Ianto's eyes were puffy and red, but no more tears fell. He sniffled every now and then, but he couldn't cry anymore. His fingers were laced with his lover's, his thumb tracing small circles on the back of Jack's hand, something Ianto always knew he enjoyed.

Owen sat beside Jack. He looked down at the Captain. The man looking peaceful for once in his long life. Owen shook his head and placed his hand atop Jack's other hand. "Thank you..." he murmured to his boss. He didn't even mind Ianto being there. "You saved me from hell, Jack Harkness..." Owen wiped away the tears as it threatened to drip off his chin. "I would've killed myself if..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "If it wasn't for you...It's been four years and I'm just now saying thank you..." He shook his head and chuckled sadly. "And you're not even able to hear me say it..." His voice trailed off. He looked down at the floor. "I'm an ass...I know. I'm surprised you even offered the job...but you saved me, Jack. And...And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you when you were alive." Owen's voice broke, tears streaming down his face. He buried his head in his hand, his shoulders shaking. He would give anything to have his boss back.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. The NCIS team had come back out and quietly payed their respects. Owen was lost in his thoughts, only able to catch bits and pieces. First he heard Tony.

"You saved me those years ago." Tony chuckled sadly. He shook his head. "I...I can't say thank you enough times to express my gratitude, Jack. Without you..." he took a ragged breath, on the edge of tears. "I'd be dead." His voice cracked with emotion. "Thank you." He murmured again.

Then came Ziva.

She sat in silence and crossed her legs. She took hold of Jack's free hand, now cold. She held onto it with both of hers. She closed her eyes and muttered a quiet prayer.

"Thank you, Jack." Her voice was barely a whisper. "You have shone me more. You have made me believe."

Last was Gibbs.

Gibbs sat on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. He placed his elbows on his knees and shook his head. "Jack..." he wasn't even sure where to begin. He sat in silence for awhile, carefully picking out his words "Since day one, I knew you were special, but...but I didn't realize just how much you would affect my life. You changed me for the better..." he paused, looking down at the floor. He took a shaky breath, unsure if he wanted to continue.

"Thank you...for being my best friend."

A sad sparkle glittered in his eyes. "I know how tired you were...I'm glad you're finally at peace..." He breathed. He shook his head and glanced away. He hated this. Everyone close to him. Everyone he cared about.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement.

His head turned.

McGee's finger moved.

Gibbs blinked, unsure if he were imagining it or if it was actually real.

McGee's finger spasmed again.

Gibbs scooted over towards McGee. He leaned over his agent and lightly tapped McGee's cheek. "Tim?" He asked quietly.

Tim coughed softly. His eyelids fluttered.

Relief washed over Gibbs. "Tim..." he breathed, watching the brown eyes slowly open.

Ianto went rigid. Was it only his imagination? He swore he felt something...maybe? Yes? There it was again. He wasn't sure. It was so faint. He raised his head and blinked, his eyes still red around the rims.

Movement.

He couldn't only feel it, but he could see it. Jack's eyelids fluttered...for only a second.

Ianto's breath caught in his throat. It had been five and a half hours. Was Jack finally waking up...Ianto wasn't sure if he were seeing things or-

His mind stopped.

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand.

The sudden sensation almost caused Ianto to faint.

"J...Jack?" He whispered, unsure if it were actually true.

Jack's stormy eyes slowly opened. A weak smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Hey...Yan." He breathed.

Owen's head shot up as he heard that familiar voice. The voice he used to associate with work and stress, but now it was linked with family and love. His heart stopped as he saw Jack's open eyes. "Jack..." his voice was raspy, filled with disbelief.

Gibbs turned to look at Jack. Jack...was...alive? He looked back down at Tim. And so was McGee... He sat back on his heels and took a breath. Everyone was okay.

Owen grabbed Jack's other hand, the happy smile clear on his face. "...you died..."

Jack scoffed quietly. "Like I could ever leave you in charge...please...I can't leave my family."

With Tony's help, Tim was able to sit, heavily leaning against the wall. He felt like he had died again. His head ached, his chest hurt. It had all happened so fast. One second he was sitting in the car, and the next his head was in so much pain he couldn't even breath. He blinked and groaned quietly, shifting his eyes to get a look at Jack. Damn...he looked like shit. Did Tim look that bad? He looked down at his hand. Nope he definitely still had color. A chill passed over Tim's spine. He looked back at Jack, noticing the man was shivering. Just looking at Jack sent another chill down Tim's spine, sending the hair on his arm straight.

Gibbs saw Tim begin to shake. He softly placed his hand on his agent's shoulder. "You okay, Tim? How you feelin?"

Tim swallowed and nodded softly, not knowing why he was shaking. It wasn't cold in here. "'M okay boss." He mumbled. He sighed quietly and leaned his head back. The ache in his head had dulled slightly, but it was still a bit overpowering.

Gibbs lightly squeezed Tim's shoulder, which was returned with a flutter of his eyelids. Gibbs took it as a good sign and turned towards Jack now. His friend was alive. He honestly couldn't believe it. A few hours ago they were thinking he had been gone for good, but here he was. Alive and breathing, maybe not well, but he was alive.

Owen had been checking him over. Jack's pulse was already stronger now than when he had left the Hub hours before. "Let's get you back, yeah? Somewhere where I can get a proper look at you. Somewhere you can rest." He offered quietly, watching Jack's slow nod.

Owen was thankful that Jack had agreed without a fight.

Owen slowly pushed himself up, his muscles stiff. He stretched before offering a hand to his fallen Captain. Jack's grip was weak, but his hand slipped into Owen's and he pulled, or was mainly pushed up, but Ianto from behind. Ianto held onto his shoulder and back, Jack's arm wrapped around the tea boy's neck.

Owen nodded in Gibbs' direction. "You guys get McGee, we'll meet you out by the SUV. Let's get them home."

Gibbs nodded and glanced at Tony, who quickly took his place beside McGee, helping the agent up.

They had gotten Jack up into the back of the van, Ianto stepping in first, supporting Jack. Ianto would be the one to stay back with the pair. Tim was able to support his own weight, but greatly appreciated Gibbs' and Tony's help. He took his place in the back of the van and slowly buckled himself in. The lost energy was slowly whispering back into his muscles. Jack, however; there wasn't much he could do. He had about the energy to keep his head up, maybe mumble a few words, but all he wanted to do was sleep.

The ride back to the Hub was silent, but nothing like the silence that filled the office building before. This silence was light, relaxed, almost comfortable. Back at the office it was thick, leaving everyone unable to breath. This silence was so much better.

Owen had made the drive back, considering Jack and Ianto were out of commission and the NCIS agents hadn't exactly driven here, besides Ziva...but Owen didn't even want to remember the fear that was associated with that time.

Owen parked the car and everybody shuffled out, walking to the back to help their fallen brethren. The two of them had managed to fall asleep, but Ianto was very much awake, once again drawing circles on the back of Jack's hand. Owen nodded and the team was able to shimmy out Jack and Tim, surprisingly neither of them waking up. They were definitely out, but it made sense. Owen and Ianto carried Jack into the Hub, Tony and Gibbs with Tim were close behind. Ziva brought up the rear, ready to help if needed.

Owen and Ianto placed Jack on the exam table down in the med bay. Quickly Owen went to the corner of the room, opened a cabinet and pulled out another table. He raised the metal up and lightly patted it when it was locked in place.

Tony and Gibbs set Tim down on the table.

Owen quietly shooed everybody off so he could begin his work. He didn't mind if they looked over the railing, just as long as they didn't bother him.

Owen began his work. He did a quick work up including temperature, pressure points, reflexes. Everything was in working order. The only thing that confused him was how they're temperatures were the same. Jack who was much paler, who was shivering, obviously from slight fever, had a temp of 102. Owen wasn't worried considering what this man had just gone through. The fever could easily be controlled. But when he looked at McGee. Tim looked fine. But he was shivering slightly, which didn't make sense to Owen. McGee had normal color, normal everything, except his temperature, which was 102. Just like Jack's.

Owen took off his glasses, wiping them on his shirt as he thought. Ianto could see the puzzlement on his face. The tea boy carefully picked his way down into the med bay. Owen shot him a look, but it didn't stop Ianto. He knew the look of confusion and he didn't like it. 'What?' He mouthed.

Owen sighed quietly and put down his glasses. He motioned with his hand as he picked his way around the two tables. He passed by Ianto and headed up the steps. He glanced at the NCIS team and nodded towards the conference room. They got the idea and followed him.

Owen shoved his hands into the pockets of his white coat. He leaned against the wall near Jack's chair. He wouldn't dare sit in it. Being the leader earlier was enough. He didn't want to assume that position ever again. If he did...something was very wrong. He shook his head to clear it.

Once everyone was situated he nodded and started. "There's something going on." He sighed and pulled his hands from his pockets. He walked over to the table and shook his head. "I don't know how, but the two of them are somehow connected. It's like when one of them is ill, or has a temperature, they both match it. Jack had a fever, McGee mimics the symptoms. And most likely the other way around."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Gibbs asked quietly, leaning forward in his chair.

Owen shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, but I'll keep researching it. But I'm afraid to mess with it...This looks to be like the only side effect."

Gibbs nodded. He sighed quietly. If that was the only option, he didn't want to risk it. He shook his head.

Tim and Jack had woken up maybe an hour or two later. Jack's energy had replenished a bit and he was sitting up and chatting with McGee. The two of them were sharing smiles and just happy that the other was alive. McGee continued to thank Jack for his life, but Jack would only shake his head.

Owen had shared the information with the pair, and the two seemed unfazed. It seemed as if they had already deduced that themselves. It seemed to be obvious between the two.

Owen rolled his eyes, but he was definitely thankful the two had accepted it.

Once Gibbs knew Tim was okay, he and Ziva headed back to the office building, Ianto driving of course, to meet with the local cops. Gibbs had called in as soon as they left so the cops could hold onto the Frog.

Ziva and Gibbs brought back the arms dealer. Ianto had mentioned sticking the Frog in the cells until McGee was ready to travel. Gibbs agreed.

Owen had made sure to check on McGee and Jack every hour. They both were recovering nicely. Jack's, and technically McGee's too, fever was going down.

Today was the day the NCIS team would be going back to Washington. Ianto and the Torchwood team accompanied them to the airport.

Jack glanced at Gibbs, a sad smile on his face. "I'm gonna miss you, boss."

Gibbs chuckled quietly. "Maybe next time you can come join us again?" He offered. His eyes flicked to Ianto, then Owen, "you all should come this time."

Ianto smiled softly, nodding a soft thanks at the invitation.

Owen shrugged. He wouldn't mind seeing America.

Tony glanced at his watch. "Crap Gibbs, we have to go." He had been holding onto the Frog.

Gibbs nodded. He wrapped his arms around Jack in a quick hug. "Thanks for everything, Captain. See you soon." Gibbs turned on his heels and headed towards the airport, Tony and Ziva close behind.

Tim took a step forward and hugged Jack, the Captain's smile bright on his face. "Thank you." Tim whispered.

"McGee!" Gibbs called from ahead, not turning around to see if his youngest agent were following.

"Coming!" Tim called back. He nodded at Jack. "See you later, Jack!" He grinned before he turned and went after his fellow teammates.

And Jack got better. Of course there was a month of him bitching and whining because Owen wouldn't allow him out on any missions or hunts, but deep down Jack had always been thankful. He had time to himself, time to catch up on paperwork, but he realized just how much everybody cared for him. Of course he would never tell them, but he remembered what each and everyone of them said to him when he was presumed dead. But that was his little secret.


End file.
